


Concern For Sans

by FighterLombax98



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Gaster blaster au - Fandom, Mafiatale - Fandom, Multiple AUs - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Forced Mpreg, Hurt/Comfor, Multi, PTSD, Protective Sans, dadster gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FighterLombax98/pseuds/FighterLombax98
Summary: This is my first undertale story so I hope you like it. There may be some misspellings or improper englishSans has been having a bad time with memories from the genocide route and his friends want to help but how are they supposed to help when he keeps to himself and when a even greater problem comes forth which concerns a old enemy and his brother. what choice do the other AUs have but to help? After all their enemy is just like them. This is a multiple AU sans fic (mainly classic\ GB bros timeline





	1. Chapter 1

3rd person P.O.V   
The day started out as it usually did on the surface, Papyrus was in the kitchen making breakfast spaghetti while Mettaton, Torial and Frisk (who is free of Chara's spirit) are over. 

Mettaton is spending the weekend with the skelebros because Alphys and Undyne have taken a vacation. Sans was talking to Frisk and Torial while Mettaton watched television but something seemed out of place with today and Mettaton relized that Sans hasn't made a single pun yet today and that sans looked terrible. 

Sans eyes were dim and had dark circles under them, his smile was more of a grimace and he would occasionally cast sideways glances towards frisk as if quietly accusing her of something which caused frisk's eyes to became downcast trying to avoid eye contact with Sans as if she knew she did something wrong but, Mettaton didn't know why and he was concerned.

Mettaton's P.O.V  
I have never seen Sans this insecure and tired before. Papyrus was staring at his brother with a sad but knowing look while he mixed the sauce in the pot for the spaghetti. Papyrus looked like he was resisting the urge to go and try to cheer his brother up to prevent Sans from going into his shell and become reclusive.

About a week ago me and papyrus were having a conversation while we watched anime. Me and papyrus were talking about scenes from my past shows and somehow it landed on the subject of Sans and papyrus's expression instantly changed.

He said that Sans was always on edge around frisk because of a enemy in human form that only sans could see which papy dear informed me that it creeped him out. He was scared for his brother because he thinks his brother may be seeing things from his nightmares even when he is awake. When Sans woke up from his nightmares he would scream papyrus's name saying "don't go!" and "please come back!" over and over again. Papyrus being the great brother that he was went into San's bedroom to comfort Sans only to find that Sans was surrounded by his own magic which at the time scared papy senseless because Sans's whole body was covered by blue flames which were burning his bedsheets while he was in a ball sobbing.

When papyrus finally got Sans to wake up fully he asked Sans what happened but all Sans did was jump into his arms and wrapped his bony fingers into papyrus's battle body and put his head under papyrus's chin saying "please don't leave" but the next day Sans went into a reclusive state. He stayed in his room or went to grillby's and without fail got drunk. Grillby would bring sans home fast asleep with a blush across his face. Grillby spoke with a crackling voice saying "he fell unconscious after ten alchohalic drinks". Ever sense that day papyrus has been careful to not be as direct and wait until sans decided to talk and that's when I first became concerned about sans and I plan to help him no matter what in any way possible


	2. Hint to Sans's Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton decides to create a group meeting concerning sans but, how will it work out?

San's P.O.V  
I was talking to Frisk and Torial about how life was going in the Dreemur residence and they both agreed that it was going well. The fact that Chara is no longer in Frisk's body made me less nervous because she tossed her toy knife into the lava in hotland but I was still weary and while I may be smiling and happy for them, I'm extremely tired do to a nightmare that had me seeing my brother's death over and over again along with the battle against chara( or demon) who managed to take over frisk's body forcing her to kill even if she didn't want to. 

Through the demon's eyes I could see the underlying fear in frisk's eyes and then the slice that killed me and revealed my hidden secret, I had a small amount of liquid determination in me that was injected into me as a baby bones so my body grew up with resistance to the melting affect it had on others because they had too much in them. 

I can only handle 3 % determination anymore or less will cause me to become an amalgamate so I don't tap into its power often anyways, I woke up panting and sweating and I left my room and instantly walked to papyrus's room to check and make sure he was ok and when I came in he was snoring quietly and I ended up sleeping by papyrus's computer and when I was awake again I heard papyrus asking "Brother, why didn't you wake me? I would of let you sleep on my bed if I would of been woken up. Was it a nightmare again? Before I could respond we heard a knock on our door and we are back in present time


	3. Papyrus Wants to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and Papyrus wants to help

Papyrus's P.O.V   
I was watching Sans closely because it seems weird that he was in my room as if watching me to make sure I was safe. It might have just been because it was brotherly concern considering he is older and has been protecting me sense I was a baby bones of 2 years but, I'm pretty sure it's because of the nightmares he has been having but I can't be sure, he doesn't tell me much about them he just says "I was all alone" and "you died." After he says this he bursts into tears and I hug him for about an hour and when work started he literally trails me until I'm at my sentry station and tells me to call or text him every hour until my shift is done. 

To say I'm not concerned is an understatement I'm flat out scared that I don't get told anything! my brother stopped telling me stuff shortly before the human had came down into the underground and would lock himself in his room for days on end when asked what is wrong. coming out only to eat and then back into his room only telling me "the spaghetti was good, bro" then looks away with tears on the edge of his sockets mumbling about something about not being able to save them. My question is save who? When I went up to ask about it I could hear the sound of sans's magic being used( it makes a crackling sound) and the feeling of focus drumming through it so I went back downstairs and watched metteton do his thing on tv.

It's no secret my brother knows how to make stuff and he also went to MTT Resort on Tuesdays and Fridays to perform using his trademark puns and trombone and when he is looked to for math and science related things he is more then happy to help and usually gets the problem solved within minutes. I love my brother but I wish he would tell me things that are bugging him like he used to so I can help(is it because I'm younger? Is that why he doesn't say anything? does he think I won't understand?) I just want my old playful brother back, is that too much to ask? We have a future above ground and this may be the change sans has been needing to become his old self again. He has already stopped tensing up when someone approached him quickly and when frisk came to him to ask for his help with homework. Please let my old brother come back (little do they know sans is going to need help soon.)


	4. Mettaton Calls A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is showing his depression and Mettaton wants to do something about it

Mettaton's P.O.V   
I think it's time to call a meeting concerning sans, he has been like this ever sense we left the underground which was about two weeks ago. The dark circles under his eyes just seem to be getting darker as if he hasn't slept at all and whatever is concerning him is the reason but, we only have a few hints, sans seems to always know something that we don't and it's scary to say the least. 

He also seems to have hidden power but chooses to hide it for unknown reasons but, before I could even guide the others to the kitchen where papy dear was to start the meeting I saw Sans's eyes widen and then clench closed in pain as if he was just struck. Right after that he covered his chest area and let out a gasp while mumbling about a demon and instantly Papyrus's eyes grew panicked dropping the pot he had in his arm on the stove and ran into the living room and to his knee shaking him and calling sans's name while also saying "calm down brother." 

When he heard sans gasp again and fall to his knees and then the ground obviously having trouble breathing sent papyrus into even more panic causing his eyes to start glowing shaking sans lightly trying to get him to calm down while bumps formed along the back of sans's skull saying frantically that we all needed to try to calm his brother down, he is having a severe panic attack!

Instantly I and everyone else regardless of the bumps forming on sans's skull went over while frisk looked straight out terrified and frozen in place as she watched her favorite person on the ground struggling to breath and shaking but, we were all stunned to hear sans tell us to stay back and just as quick we felt magic trying to push us back and then out of nowhere blue shields were put around all of us including frisk and papyrus who were in the same shield but, there was no sound what so ever when the shield closed and I watched as papyrus tried to break our shield with pain in his eyes while they glowed orange


	5. Sans In Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things keep getting worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some blood in this chapter

San's P.O.V   
I was talking to Toriel and Frisk but as the conversation went on I began to feel sick and there was this dull ache coming from my head then out of nowhere I was back in the judgement hall and facing off against the red eyed demon Chara once again in control of Frisk's body. Let's just say I was confused until it clicked.

I'm experiencing another memory of the genocide route which were becoming more periodic and causing me to lose sleep. I was saying my speech yet again to the demon for the tenth time but I felt something that shouldn't of been there. 

I hoped it would never have happened again in a life or death battle because of the pain it caused made me want to pass out. The two times this happened was during our childhood on the same day.

The first was when I was forced to fight our own father who was being controlled and the second was when I was protecting papyrus against the biting cold of the woods in my full form. It gave off heat so papyrus wouldn't freeze, he was only a baby bones.

(Back to genocide memory)  
I was transforming into the most powerful gaster blaster. I felt the horns forming along the back of my head and the beginning of a muzzle, half of the room was filled with my form and still the demon seemed unfazed, just more agitated that her pray became more powerful it seemed but then everything faded away at that moment because I felt the stab in my soul and then the burning feeling of fire and finally my form smashing into the ground and then I died.

I can hear papyrus faintly and I knew I was in the current time period but his voice sounded on the verge of tears and panicked.

That's when I realized that I was having trouble breathing and that same pain from the genocide route remained as if my soul was being stabbed again and I could feel those unwanted horns starting to form once again and realized I was surrounded by my family.

I could feel papyrus holding my shoulders but, when another strong wave of pain shot through my body, I gasped from it and could feel myself falling.

Papyrus let go temporarily and started yelling but I couldn't make out what he was saying. black spots were appearing in my vision and soon I would scream from the pain.

Before that happened I ground out "stay back" in a low voice and allowed for some power to leak off to ward them back and activated the sound proof shields around all of them not realizing I put papyrus and frisk together with mettaton.

I finally screamed from the pain then everything was black, I was trying to calm down but I was breathing too fast and unaware of the world around me.

Papyrus's P.O.V   
I was punching at my brother's shield around me to free myself trying to get to sans. My eyes were glowing a neon orange from with worry for my brother, not even realizing I was with mettaton and frisk. I can't stand to see sans in pain. The only other time I have seen him in this much pain was when we were forced to leave our home because it caught on fire and took our dad with it as far as we knew.

I was three years old and sans carried me like a puppy In his full GB form protecting me from the cold by radiating his own heat into me while he slowly got weaker and colder while using his magic to keep his own blasters around to light the way when we were caught in a blizzard.

He used one blaster to lean against to keep himself moving straight while he kept running on all fours trying to find shelter to keep me safe regardless of how drained he was.

I was in thin pajamas. As we entered the town of snowdin he ran behind a building and put me down in his fur lined jacket making sure I was secure and safe. Shortly after he collapsed from exhaustion and his wounds, whimpering but trying to make reassuring sounds and movements that he was ok but, even at three years old I could see sans's breath slowing down quickly and blood was forming under him.

Sans got wounded from his battle with our father who was being controlled like a puppet but sans still had some HP left when we ran so he didn't die.

If it wasn't for Grillby finding us due to both our bodies giving off faint blue and orange glows and feeding us some leftover fries, I have a feeling my brother would have died protecting me that day if it wasn't for Grillby and now it's my turn to return what he did so many years back and with one final pound on the shield it cracked and all I, frisk and Mettaton heard was a bone chilling scream that caused us to cover our ears and stand frozen in place from the sheer agony in it and then sans fell unconscious but through sheer will took down the shields around the others and his horns shrank back down to stubs barely noticeable but still in his GB form but in a ball shaking and breathing quickly trying to recover.

I ran over calling sans's name and picked him up checking him over before I transformed into my own GB form and encircled sans with my body making comforting clicks and sending a wave of blue magic through sans to calm him down enough to sleep somewhat peacefully for a change. For once my brother wasn't moving away allowing me to help and I was happy


	6. Healing touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some things in this chapter that people may not agree with

3rd person P.O.V   
When everyone saw Papyrus run over to his brother calling his name and picking him up they all became worried and started going towards them only to be shocked by what happened next.

Papyrus first put sans back down gently and transformed into a full body gaster blaster and slowly curled his own body around the shaking form of his brother who had mini horns coming from the back of his head as well. Mettaton was the first to realize sans was making whimpering sounds while everyone else saw sans was breathing kind of fast struggling to get his breath back. He seemed to relax when papyrus made soft clicking sounds and surrounded them in a blue glow that seemed to be calming them both. 

It was touching and cute to see how close the two are to each other. toriel decided to leave them alone and told the others to do the same and stay quiet and allow them to sleep, they probably needed it and with that they watched sans back up further into papyrus and bring his tail over his feet while laying his head on papyrus's clawed paws letting out a queit purr of comfort and papyrus covered them both with his own tail and listened to his brother's breathing making sure it didn't get any faster. When sans breathing finally became normal papyrus closed his eyes and fell asleep softly snoring.  
~~~2 hours later~~~  
Papyrus is awake but remaining by his brother's side because when he tried to move Sans instantly began to unconsciously feel around for him as if worried he disappear and was mumbling something along the lines of "don't move" and "I will find help" then he would go silent and begin sleep walking collapsing again as if wounded. This concerned toriel but papyrus looked uneasy as if he knew what sans was dreaming and then papyrus said in order to know what's going on he needed to tell them a bit about their past but needed Grillby to help tell the story because sans was still out cold and papyrus was too young but only knew bits and pieces. This was going to take awhile.

Grillby's P.O.V  
I was just hanging around the bar when I received a call from the ex queen Toriel saying that after I closed my shop for the night I was to go to the skelebros house, sans had a panic attack and papyrus was going to tell a bit about their story but, he needed my help to tell it sense I became a part of their life pretty early on and that sans was fast asleep in his GB form. This made me worry. Luckily my shift was over in thirty minutes. This was going to be a long night of painful memories


	7. Hint Into The Skelebros Past (part. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus decides to tell about his and Sans's life and why sans acts as he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some uncomfortable things in the next few chapters please no hate comments.

Papyrus's P.O.V   
I was steeling myself to tell our story but it was hard. We went through so much back then and going back made my eyes tear up. I stayed near my brother who had woken up which surprised me after how sever his panic attack and by how sans looked it wasn't enough sleep. Sans looked at a loss for a better word horrible and for once I wished he would lay back down but, he insisted that we needed to let our family know whats going on so they can help in any way possible.

While I was giving off blue waves, sans was using purple. Our two colors mixed together and had a similar effect to a type of medicine we both used to need on a regular basis when we had a home and a loving father because of 'things' which we were about to explain. Grillby had just arrived at the door and walked over to us, placed a warm hand on our heads like you would a cat and I could see the others looking in adoration as frisk was saying "how cute" under her breath as grillby was saying "Are you two ok? Are you sure you want to tell them? You don't have to." 

I was about to respond but sans got up beforehand and said that our family deserves to know our origins but he asked that frisk didn't listen, that this subject was for adults, but I could tell it was because this was a touchy subject and sans didn't want frisk to see him cryingso we asked frisk to play some games in san's room and with a reasurring glance from her goat mom frisk went upstairs slowly as if expecting for sans to change his mind because she occasionally looked back but, we stayed firm and didn't so she disappeared into san's room getting ready to play super mario.

Grillby's P.O.V   
I was concerned for the skelebros. They have told me about their past and I literally wanted to cry when they finally were able to tell me. They would go through relapses of their final time seeing their father and some of sans wounds would be forced open by sans own hands while he was saying it would help him forget and free himself of guilt because of what he did that fateful night. He abandoned his own father to save Papyrus and Sadly the first time they saw my fire magic, they both hid from it, shaking under a table and sans saying "no dad!, please don't go."

Thats the first time I actually saw papyrus transform and try to comfort his brother with little barks and then papyrus proceeded to lick sans cheek leaving a green trail of magic which gently coaxing sans to sleep and with satisfaction of helping his brother, papyrus purred.

It took them two months to somewhat forget the event that made them this scared but getting back on their feet took almost a year. Me and my daughter watched over them doing what we could to help and one night they finally told us about their past which made my daughter sob and bear hug the two saying "we will be your family" and I agreed to allow it.

They had been good and we had already been through so much with them that they became my two adopted sons and I accepted them for who they were.

Now in the current time, years later papyrus, sans and I are about to tell about their life all over again

The skelebro's P.O.V   
We both were still in our GB forms but we could be understood easily so we started our life story, giving everyone fair warning before hand that this would be a emotional rollercoaster.

3rd person P.O.V   
We all listened to their tale and decided to get ready for feels to happen. Sans began telling us about how they came to exist. Gaster who was the past royal scientist was their father and used two parts of his soul and two human baby skeltons that died of natural cause to begin creating us two years apart. At this sans seemed to think something was missing but countinued on. Saying Gaster inserted the soul fragments into a cut that was carved into what was to become their bodies and part of the GB dna and artificial magic to give them life in the first place.

Everyone remained silent but looked stunned and said to continue and the look that sans, papyrus and grillby gave us prewarned us that this was the part that was to become an emotional rollercoaster.

Sans said "We were happy, for me 5 years and for papyrus 3, gaster was the best dad we could ask for and we gradually forgot that we were created and not natural born, but we didn't mind because as far as we knew, we were the only three of our species left in the monster world but we were created to bring back our species from extinction but me and my brother will not do such acts until we are ready to commit to it."

At this both papyrus and sans looked at each other blushing and had their tails in between their legs in embarrassment about what they had admitted and grillby blushed as well and decided to pet both of them saying "it's ok, no need to be embarrassed" then they countinued to say they had to do 'it' with each other or with another person they loved. Monsters could have kids even if they were the same gender, heck, alphys and Undyne could decide to make one with each other if they wanted."

Mettaton was in the background blushing like mad at this but, quickly collected himself and had a look of admiration walking over and hugged papyrus knowing they could eventually get deeper in the relationship and make a child on their own if Sans allowed it. 

Sans clearly wasn't ready for his bro to have a kid with mettaton just yet and instinctively growled and nearly blocked papyrus from Mettaton's lingering touch but, the growl was enough to get mettaton to back up and return to his seat still blushing. After that sans sat on his hunches giving papyrus permission to tell his part but papyrus seemed reluctant and didn't want to say much because he didn't want to relapse and see his brother in his near death state again but, started anyway "Our dad protected us as best as he could but we got stressed easily and had to take medicine which relieved stress because our dad was always a prime target because of his well written and tested work, we were always the bait to lure him out from our home against our will as a ransom to get our father's work but, we learned to fight early on and with a transformation, we fought until dad came in his own GB form and pushed us back which we were greatful for sense our forms caused pain in stressful situations.

The look on our dad's face in a fight was scary. His back would arch much like a cat's, his teeth became razor sharp and his tone of voice meant business as he snarled and a fight would often end with the enemy either falling uncounsious or with a few broken bones but, one day while we were sleeping we were muzzled and our cries were met with hard slaps that sent stars into our vision and fear gradually latched on.

When we finally spotted our capture we instinctively snarled. He was black and had what looked like words scrolling across his body and when he laughed, it came out crackly and distorted. We didn't get to look at him long because we felt our souls get squeezed forving us to lose counsiousness. We were then taken to a separate room in the lab and tortured. Sans was this person's main target and sans wasn't able to fight back due to restraints around his whole body and when he tryed to call our dad again, he was violently punched and told to shut up. I couldn't stand to see what they did to sans and I was too young to do anything, I was scared. I only looked back up when my brother tryed to signal me telling me to get dad and get away. I slowly crawled out of my hiding place and when I thought I was safe I ran to get our dad but our capture must of seen because the next thing I know i hear the sound of electricity and my brother's agonizing screams which reverberated through the whole lab and just as quick as it started it stopped and then a thud was heard. 

Out of fear for my brother I ran back into the room and instantly got kicked and slammed into the farthest wall and then trapped in some kind of blue string that i couldn't escape from. Then i relized our capture was forcing me to watch my brother get hurt as if showing what would happen to me if I tried to run for help again. Sans was slammed into several walls and I heard bones snap on contact while he was also getting sliced with a knife across his entire body. As the process countinued sans bled in several spots screaming constantly with tears in his eyes and with one more slam into a wall which causing a crack to form where sans made contact, then sans fell unconsious and a pool of blood and bone marrow started to form underneath from the numerous wounds and with straight out anger I fought harder to break free from the strings which to my surprise came off me and went to the right. When I looked in that direction our dad was tangled in them but didn't seem to care sense he was in a panic trying to heal sans and saying repeatedly "come on sans. Wake up, please wake up. Just hang in there. Daddy is here" but, sans didn't respond back to our dad's call and all I could do was sit and watch as our dad tried in all his power to heal sans's numerous injuries while our capture who revealed himself to be error kept saying "you are too late, your precious child will be dust soon and you can't do anything about it." As soon as this was said papyrus stopped talking as his speech was hindered by sobs and sans quickly ran over still in his GB form saying "Bro, we can stop, we don't have to countinue with this" at this papyrus went over to sans and licked his cheek which caused a shiver down sans back and the spires on the back of sans's head grew out a bit which made sans look adorable. Sans gladly returned the gesture and stood up, licking papyrus back to show his love and care for his brother hearing papyrus say he can countinue the story and they both layed down to continue the story while they were in a family circle of teary eyed monsters.


	8. Hint into the skelebros past (prt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is revealed of the brother's past.

3rd person P.O.V   
Papyrus cleared his throat and continued where he left off with a slight shiver, he said the next thing he remembered that awful night was the capture's laugh and the blue strings going black and releasing an evil aura. 

This aura was too much for papyrus and he fell into a state of confusion while their father stood over them as if he didn't recognize them. Sans was still bleeding pretty badly but, despite his obviously weakened state he was already up with minimal healing of his wounds because of the adrenaline coursing through his body to protect papyrus. 

Before the brothers could react their father's eyes went from his calm violet color to horror striking black and had a sneer as papyrus said on their father's face and when their father talked it alternated between his evil voice and the calm voice they knew and loved beyond anything else.

"I will never love you, you pieces of trash. Run.. What did I even create you for, get away.. oh right I created you so you could repopulate the monster realm with the help of sans. If he lives that is" he will live, get out of here my little noodle... and that was the last time they heard their dad's words before Sans ran to grab papyrus even though his hp continued going down.

Sans hp hit 20 while he limped in the direction of papyrus and their father but at the half way point their was a huge fire coming from under most of the exit doors and windows of the lab and then error laughed which was followed by a distorted voice saying "it ends now, you two can die at the hands of your own father. I'm in control of him now and he can't hear you. You can plead, cry or use SPARE. You can try anything and he still won't hear you. You are speaking to deaf ears now, ga ha ha ha!!".

Papyrus said "after that happened I was lifted and nearly skewered but sans managed to jump and take the hits, causing more damage that he shouldn't of taken because his hp plummeted to 10 and still he blocked me with his body from a blast our father sent at us which sent towards our remaining exit not yet covered in flames but it caused sans's left eye to be blinded by hot shrapnal making sans yelp. This made me flinch because not only did he suffer sever injuries but, now his eye get injured because he protected me and then his shoulder was struck with a blast and still sans stood firm to keep me protected as his blood dripped on the ground and my head.

At this point sans was at 5 hp while the fire countinued to get closer to our one exit. Relizing this sans told me to curl up and then made a split second decision and grabbed me by the scruff of my pajamas as he dodged a blast from our dad's own attack and ran only turning around to watch our father be engulfed in flames and sans yelled through his clenched teeth "dad, No!!" But we were just barely able to hear our dad saying "get out of here!" and with that sans turned back around to face the door which was partially covered in flames. Sans curled around me and smashed through the door getting burned but, he didn't care about his injures and started running with me hanging from his mouth. It was about 3 in the morning when a blizzard hit forcing my brother to use what little magic he had left to summon his pets, one supporting him while the other looked for someplace to rest. 

Sans was keeping me warm with his own heat but sans gradually began breathing harder as they kept going from pain and exhaustion. When we finally found a town which we later found out was snowdin, Sans sprinted through the storm with his last bit of energy and hid behind a random building.

Sans slowly put me down into his tattered jacket trying to keep me protected from the cold and made a singular clicking sound and then he licked me, healing what damage I took during the battle while it cost sans all but 1 hp then he ran trying to find somebody to help and that is all I can really remeber except the color of orange drifting into my vision and sans collapsing next to me just barely hanging on and still bleeding.

Grillby's P.O.V   
I didn't hide my tears this time, I hugged the brothers as they started to have tears in their eyes and as I looking around so was everyone else as well as frisk who was up on the stairs sobbing and making her way down the stairs quickly but carefully and came over to where I was and hugged both of the brother's as well as gave each one a kiss on the head and saying she loved them no matter what they were or where they came from and both brothers licked her in response, mettaton was also crying but you could only hear it through his speaker because he was a robot. I decided that was enough for the night everyone was sad, tired and just looked like they had enough of the brother's story for now and with that everyone stayed over and fell asleep in a protective circle around the brothers who licked each other affectionately and they fell asleep shortly after


	9. Papyrus has a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has a nightmare and sans does his big brotherly thing.

San's P.O.V.  
I woke up around 4 am and silently listened to my family sleeping in a circle around me. I heard grillby snoring along with the sound of Mettaton's charging unit humming as he charged up for later in the morning but, it felt like one person was missing and then I heard it. Ragged breathing coming from upstairs followed by the sound of sniffling. I slowly figured out who was having nightmares, it was my own baby bro. I instantly got up and made my way out of the family circle and teleported to my brother's room out of fear of the stairs squeaked way too much. When I was close enough to my bro's door I saw orange light leak out from under it.

I slowly opened the door and was greeted with heat,sobbing and the sounds of heavy breathing causing papyrus's boney chest to rise and fall irregularly and I panicked. I tried to shake him awake but to no avail so I tried again a bit harder and immediately papyrus bolted upright launching a stray blue attack which ended up scratching my cheek and arm. Whatever he just saw was a nightmare.

Papyrus's dream:

Me and sans were being forced to fight each other. Blasters were going haywire and hitting anything that got in their path, all we heard was the laugh of our capture and our father sobbing while trying to stop him, to make us stop fighting but the capture just laughed and with one final blast from my side hit my brother smack dab into san's soul and with one final message " I love you bro" he instantly poofed into dust and just as quickly our father was killed in front of my eyes by a sharpened bone attack. All I could do was scream and that's when I woke up gasping and bolting up out of my bed only to turn and see sans with his hand on my shoulder and looking really concerned with wide eyes full of shock as I bounded into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably speaking incoherently until I felt sans laying down, me still in his arms on the bed. Sans rubbing my spine in comforting circles like he used to when I was younger, even now it had the same effect and I fell back to sleep with my brother comforting me.


	10. Something's weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus grows more concerned for his brother

Papyrus's P.O.V

I woke up to my brother sleeping next to me with one arm over my chest in a protective manner and as I shifted into a better position so sans head could rest on my shoulder I heard a light knock on my door and was greeted by frisk crying and shaking so I pat the left side of my bed to let her know that she could come in the room and with the motion which caused my brother to wake along with the sound of sniffling from frisk and asked what was wrong and all she said was that she had a nightmare and she couldn't get back to sleep. both me and sans hugged frisk and she wrapped her arms around both of us as much as she could while sans tightened his hold as well while he was mumbling something "why did they both have nightmares out of the blue, we did tell about our past but I have no clue how much frisk heard". When sans looked at frisk she looked away as if she couldn't look at him and said that she dreamed she killed us both and I felt sans tense up as if he was shocked but quickly loosened up when he saw frisk's expression and mumbled "she isn't Chara, Chara is gone". Today was going to become weirder then it already was and it could cost Sans's sanity


	11. Family bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family can be so nice

(Two hours before the skelebros and frisk came from upstairs)  
3rd P.O.V   
It has been about two hours sense Sans woke up early in the morning to comfort his brother and an hour later frisk wiggled out of the grasp of Toriel's arms from her nightmare which in turn prompted Toriel to wake up and look in question towards Frisk because she didn't know about frisk's nightmare but she didn't have time to question it now an hour later because everybody else was stirring except for Grillby because he had to open his store for the day. 

Mettaton was looking around for the skelebros and frisk relizing they weren't there until he heard a dresser open and close and a few minutes later sans and papyrus came down from their rooms sans was giving frisk a horseback ride and papyrus went into the kitchen to start breakfast. 

Sans walked over with frisk and plopped down on the couch unceremoniously while you could hear his back pop with the motion and frisk giggled and got off of sans only to come around and go onto his lap and let sans stroke her hair in a comforting way, just the feeling of sans soul lightly pulsing and his rib cage rising and falling as he breathed was very relaxing and it lulled frisk into a state of peace but, sans was thinking about his father again and it was causing him emotional pain knowing that he might have been able to free his father from Error's grasp and yet he ran because he listened to his father and left, out of nowhere as he was thinking this he heard a baritone voice in his skull saying "you did the right thing by listening and I wouldn't of had it any other way, you both have grown up well and I hope you continue..talk to you soon" and with that sans became confused did his father.. just talk to him.


	12. Skelepast (p.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby's part of the bros past finally gets told

Sans P.O.V.

What was that just now, how can my father talk to me if he is dead I saw him burn in that fire several years ago. As I looked around it seemed like nobody else heard but they were looking at me as if they have seen a ghost but why. When I looked down Frisk looked confused and concerned for me apparently whatever happened to make them look at me the way they did, I did it subconsciously and when I looked towards the kitchen papyrus was looking around as well and had orange tears in his eyes and I felt wetness going down my own cheek and when I touching it, my hand came away with blue tinged tears running down my skeletal fingers slowly and they fell onto my lap with a soft plop, as I kept watching my tears fall I was encircled in my family's arms with my brother whispering to me that he heard our father's voice and I told him "me too" but the hug ended when we heard the door open to show Grillby had returned and we all knew that the story about our past was going to be finished tonight.

Grillby's P.O.V.  
I came home to everybody hugging Papyrus and Sans while they were crying saying they heard their dad and I instantly got curious. How is that possible and it seems oddly convenient that this happened before we finished the story about their past but I asked anyway what they heard and they both summarized that their father was happy and that they grew up well and that he would talk to them later and without realizing I was smiling and happy for them even though it was weird but, it was time to finish the story from where we left off and everybody sat down on different furniture except for Mettaton who was next to papyrus as support and I began my part of the story.

I was cleaning up my store for the night when I saw a blue glow, at first I thought it was just a flashlight but then there was an orange glow that was slightly brighter and was shining through the blizzard outside and I got curious so I went outside with a fire retardant jacket to protect me from the snow. I didn't think I would find two skeleton children when I did and I saw that one was covering his sibling to protect him from the cold and what followed was the bigger of the two collapsed but was making clicking sounds which seemed to tell the little one that he was ok but when I did a check on his stats I was shocked to see he was only at 0.1 Hp, bleeding in several spots and was covered in black marks where it looked like he was burned but even through his injuries he got up again and did what he could for his sibling. He wrapped his body around the little one and he glowed his blue soul and I could feel the warmth coming from who I learned later on was sans and his baby brother of three years papyrus 

3rd person P.O.V.

As grillby told his part of the story sans and papyrus were going closer to each other into a hug squishing mettaton between them by accident and was saying thank you to grillby once again as if they felt that they haven't thanked him enough through the years and grillby blushed slightly but said that he has been thanked enough and with that grillby started where he left off.

Grillby's P.O.V.

"As I said before I was so concerned for sans and papyrus because if I didn't do something papyrus wouldn't have a brother anymore if I delayed any longer so I quickly went back to my restaurant to get my first aid kit and two orders of oil free fries and I ran back only to find the bigger one seeming to look for somebody for help so it was pretty easy to tell he was having trouble seeing in the blizzard but he collapsed, I ran over to him and saw he had became unconscious and blood was starting to pool beneath him at an alarming rate so I had no choice but to burn the wounds closed because the fries only recover hp but as I did this sans roared and tried to run but his brother ran over and licked him and sans fell asleep shortly after which surprised me but papyrus in a very quiet voice said "big brother is fine I just helped him fall sleep so you can continue to seal his wounds stranger please help him anyway you can, I can't see a world without my brother and he has sacrificed so much for me already, please."

"When I heard this I was filled with fatherly concern for papyrus and sans because one: papyrus was still too young to be left alone and two: they both looked like they have just lost everything that they held dear to them so lets just say as soon as I sealed all of sans wounds and stopped the bleeding I wrapped them in bandages and a cast for his left hind leg and right front leg which when sans woke up he wasn't happy to see the casts and he tried to tear them off" at this I saw sans smile as he remembered and papyrus sighed knowing it was true and he said his brother was really rumbustious back then but also said to continue the story 

"when I picked them up I put them in a bundle in sans jacket and carried them carefully in my arms making sure not to burn the jacket and took them home. I was really protective towards the two when some of the local monsters gave me questioning looks as if saying "why is Grillby carrying around two unknown creatures" and "are they going to kill us" but I continued on ignoring the accusations of the two as they were asleep next to each other one light weaker then the other and I knew that without even looking that papyrus was trying to give sans some of his hp back but it wasn't working real good and I did a check on his stats and it said ATK 2; DEF 1; hp 20/40 cause; slammed into a wall, then I decided to check on sans again but was surprised to see the stats ATK 1;DEF 1; hp 2/120 cause; burns, slammed into several walls, sliced several times by knife, smoke inhalation and caught in explosion. when I finally got home my daughter saw the two and freaked out at first but relaxed as I told her they gave been through a lot and that were both injured and from there on we adopted them, went through the tough times that they went through and gradually were aloud to stay as long as they wanted in the home we bought them, from there on they became beloved citizens of snowdin" I finished the story and everyone was smiling but had sadness in their eyes and just like yesterday the brothers were encircled and everyone fell asleep the only difference being sans being kissed on the teeth by toriel which caused him to skelekiss back and mettaton kissing papyrus in the same way and then both went up to papyrus's bedroom and with that the weekend ended promising undyne and alphys would be back later the next day to pick up mettaton and head home


	13. Dadster moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadster talks to his sons

3rd person P.O.V

It has been two weeks sense Undyne and Alphys have came back from their vacation and picked up mettaton. Papyrus and Mettaton have been hanging out three hours everyday sense then which sans didn't mind because he was happy for them. Even before they were brought up to the surface they had been dating for about two years. It honestly wouldn't surprise Sans or anyone else if they decided to create a child together and it didn't matter if mettaton was technically a robot because before he had his body made by Alphys, he was a ghost which technically had no gender so mettaton could chose who they wanted to be. 

While Papyrus and Mettaton hung out, Sans worked with Alphys to create equipment that could potentially contact his father because ever sense sans and papyrus heard their father speak to them it has sparked Sans scientific side to awaken and he honestly liked it because he missed being able to work in the lab. he and his dad used to work on small projects together when they weren't being attacked by rival scientists while papyrus was in the living room working on a puzzle but after the fire almost everyone forgot Gaster and his sons. 

Sans and Alphys were just about to put the last three pieces to the prototype they had created when out of nowhere the distrorted voice of gaster filled the room and caused sans and in the distance the sound of papyrus both falling to the ground unconscious with alphys and a panicking mettaton both trying to wake them up.

The room went silent but gaster was only talking to his sons now so their friends didn't get confused with the weird voice they heard, said "it is better not to know where I am, don't try to find me because I am still under control of error and if freed or found out everyone could end up in severe danger and being found could potentially cause everyone to forget their lives and everything that defines who they are because many won't remeber me, thought some would wish that they forgot their lives, many don't so please, my sons don't try to find me. Just know that I will always watch over you where I am and I will try to gain back control and return to you as soon as possible" the remaining conversation was directed only to sans "Sans, that human, Frisk, will always keep their word so please stop worrying so much and spend time with your family and enjoy your life." With that the voice left but only papyrus woke up and instantly came down to the basement only to find his brother on the ground shivering and emmiting a high pitched whine which in turn summoned his blasters to pick him up and carry him upstairs to a bed and with differculty they spoke saying that their master was receiving flash backs of a time when he was the playful energetic monster that took care of papyrus in the past and with that everyone just circled around sans and his blasters poofed back to their specially made home, they went back to Gaster himself to give him company and ensured him that his children were happy


	14. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a episode as flashbacks from the past return.

Sans Mind's p.o.v.

It was a good day, me and my little brother were in the play area located inside the lab which was away from any lab equipment to prevent accidents. We are in our GB forms running in circles trying to get at each other's tails and I would slow down every so often so papyrus could catch up sense he was younger and had really short legs compared to my own. Our dad was in view and in the kitchen making sandwiches. I was just about to catch papyrus's tail when he ended up tripping and scrapping his knee on the ground and I instantly transformed back and picked him up to clean his scrap and get a bandaid on it before it got infected and the next flashback was of us in the capital while our dad talked to Asgore about his most recent invention and this was also the day both me and papyrus would be getting a surprise, this was the day that we each got a gaster blaster and they were both female. pap's was named Star and mine was named Haku. they were the most lovable creatures you could want and were very protective over us almost like a mother but with the ability to destroy intruders. As time went by, fewer rival scientists tried to take us and torture us until we did what they wanted.

san's mind gradually coming back to the real world P.O.V

Thankfully nobody tried to do anything really nasty to me or my brother while we were prisoners until the day we lost our home which still bugs me today but reminiscing is coming to a close as I sense myself coming out of whatever state our dad put me in after he talked to us but, I could sense our father's loving magic encircling me and repeating "you will be alright" until I finally woke up and was instantly embraced in yet another group hug which I am slowly getting used too because I still had my PTSD and Depression to deal with along with nightmares to take care of.


End file.
